deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Consistency Issues
Consistency Issues I feel this is really something we have to improve in - different articles of the same genre are worded in really different ways, and that's going to be troublesome. I think we should set up some sort of template to indicate how Character/Location/Weapon pages should be organized, instead of each page basically having a completely different layout. So what I'm proposing is, we need to organize and agree on a layout for each page type that we all follow, say, for characters, we could follow something like this for all the pages. Obviously this is just one example of a template and we can decide how it should go as a community, for characters, weapons, scoops, cases, key items, etc. I think this would work out better for the Wiki, because right now the pages are really inconsistent and that is a problem. --Ciwey 12:48, July 10, 2010 (UTC) *I think that example would work well. Frank-West 14:02, July 10, 2010 (UTC) *Absolutely correct. Your work with the survivor pages, Ciwey, has been outstanding, and all of them are very good (just need to work on the main characters I think). But we should indeed come up with a "template" on how pages are laid out, esp before the new games come out and we're bombarded with new information. --Mistertrouble189 17:19, July 10, 2010 (UTC) **Agreed. When Case zero comes out I'll probably just be puting whatever I find in the articles, Knowing me I'll probably count of you to orginize it all so I can play :P Dengarde 17:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC) *So characters seems alright. We'll have to do stores, locations, food, books as well. --Mistertrouble189 17:45, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I would say for categories, we can have: *weapons *key items *food *books *stores *plazas *other locations *scoops *cases *survivors *psychopaths *victims Anything else? I'm actually willing to give Main Character pages a bit of leeway, since there's a lot more information to put on their pages, some of which aren't limited to in-universe - plus, we can't have a separate sub-section for every case and scoop that involves Frank, Brad, Jessie, Isabela, etc. So you guys agree with all this? If you do, I'll go ahead and set up the pages so we can vote on what the templates should be like. --Ciwey 19:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah definitely, I think everyone would agree (though I won't speak for them) on consistency. Go ahead and make the layout and we can all agree to them, if no discussion is brought up. Also, what would you do for the non-mall locations such as Main Street, C.W. Factory, Tornado Gas Station, etc.? --Mistertrouble189 19:13, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::All right, I'll start working on it then. If anybody else creates any, link to them in the above list so we can have an index of all the templates being worked on. --Ciwey 19:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) *I also feel that the "Appearances" section isn't' really needed..you can always have a "See Also" section if the object appears in a different game.. --Mistertrouble189 20:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::All right, I've created a bunch of templates for everything I can come up with for now except books, 'cause we should probably resolve the existing rename problem plus create a template for books before that. So let's all decide whether the templates are fine, what changes/additions to make, etc. --Ciwey 01:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::*So far, so good. Only a few things...in the plaza template: clothes - are there actually clothes found in the plaza itself? ...if not, we can remove this. For the survivor template, I don't think "survivors" need to be under the Rewards section? And I feel that survivors needs to have its own section in the scoops template. As for your question on the weapons template page - why not? Could be more descriptive about the location within location on page and keep it simple in infobox. Like, gun can be found behind the counter in ABC Store, but in the infobox, you'd just list "ABC Store". I think that's all I got. --Mistertrouble189 02:07, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Re: Clothes in Plazas - there are a bunch of clothing in North Plaza and barefoot in Leisure Park. ::::Re: Survivors in Rewards - Oops, I copied that section from the Psychopath template and missed it. Thanks for catching the mistake. ::::Re: Survivors in Scoops - Done. I put psychopaths and victims in a section of its own as well, under Characters. ::::Re: Locations of Weapons - Alright, that sounds good. --Ciwey 02:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Can we get some input from a few more users before trying to find a consensus for the page templates? --Ciwey 16:05, July 11, 2010 (UTC) If I may say, the colors of the templates on this wikia are way two stark. Light pastels are what Wikipedia and all of the other wikias use, because they are easier to read. Anno1404 17:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm fairly certain a Gaming Wikia staff gave us the current background to use in light of DR2's upcoming release... either way, it's really not related to what I'm proposing, which would concern the content and layout of articles rather than how the entire Wiki looks. Thanks for bringing it up though. :) --Ciwey 20:21, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *Looking at your recent edit to Cultists' Hideout, I take it that we remove any empty sections on a page, like if there is no trivia or notes, don't include it. Good. --Mistertrouble189 23:17, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, sorry if I wasn't clear before. The template pages have all the sections to show how they would go, but if there's no content in the sections then it'll be best to remove them. --Ciwey 23:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm very late to this.. but I agree. The only thing I suggest is that if one of these pages doesn't need one of these sections don't add it. You guys already mentioned that though.- Ash Crimson 19:40, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Infoboxes Are we gonna use just pictures of weapons for the infoboxes, or should we use the picture of the weapon as it appears in Frank's inventory? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 21:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : I think we've just been using what we could get our hands on first. I'd like to have it so that the inventory icons are in the box.. but only if we can get good images of them. If not I guess we should just use regular in game screen shots of the weapon. - Ash Crimson 22:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC)